SSB Resistance: Ruler and the Killer
by Latias425
Summary: (Second story in SSB Resistance) "Everyone in Nintentia belongs to Master Core, and everyone must do as it says. Anyone who defies it will face very severe consequences. Those who think they can defy it will learn the hard way of what it means to disobey their master."


SSB Resistance: Ruler and the Killer

Chapter 1

* * *

 _"When I talk, you should listen_

 _All of you belong to me, come on, we should get it going_

 _Now what I want is specific, respect what I have_ _done for thee_

 _The ruler and the killer."_

The words echoed in his mind as he ran through the forest. It was dark in the middle of the night, and he thought that now would be his chance to escape.

 _"Keep your mind in the mission_

 _Remember you belong to me, come on, we should get it going_

 _Now what I want is specific_

 _Putting on a show for me, the ruler and the killer."_

He continued running. Nothing was going to stop him.

 _"Please pay attention_

 _You know all you belong to me, come on we should get it going_

 _Survival of the fittest, lose and you will answer to me_

 _The ruler and the killer."_

He was defying his master, his ruler, but he didn't care. The master that he once thought was the good guy in this war, until he found out what it was really hiding behind the fortress walls. It wasn't until he saw the blood of innocents on paws his when he realized its true intentions. He had to get out of here. He had to escape. He was no monster.

He had been running for who knows how long, but he knew there was no time for him to rest. He had to get out of here before it found him. At last he arrived at what looked to be a gate glowing bright blue.

 _'This is it. The gate. Just get through here, and I'll be free. Free from this hell.'_ Getting down on one knee, he focused on the gate and counted to himself.

One...two...three.

Gathering up energy in his paws, he bolted towards the gate and thrusted an arm forward, only to get a painful electric shock from the invisible force field that was protecting the gate. He was thrown back and landed hard on his back.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Lucario's trying to escape again."

Lucario growled as he got up. He had been caught. He looked up to see a psychic feline, who floated above him and shook his head in disapproval.

"When will you give it up? You're never gonna get out of here. You know that barrier is practically indestructible."

"I will get out of here, Mewtwo." Lucario growled. "And no one or nothing is going to stop me."

"Why waste your time? You're better off dead than trying. Besides, what are you even gonna do when you're out? You won't have me to watch over you."

"I can survive on my own. I'll remember everything I've learned, and I will use them to break this barrier."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

Lucario headed towards the gate, but then stopped. "You're not going to tell Master Core, are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You really think Master Core will want to let go of one of its greatest generals?"

"It can just have you take my place. Being a general is all that you've ever wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it has. But I'd rather not be one without my friend right beside me."

"Give me a break, Mewtwo. You've been on and on about how you've always been in my shadow and how you thought that Master Core should have chosen you instead of me."

"Master Core knows damn well that I'm a thousand times more powerful than you!" Mewtwo snapped. "If it didn't, than it wouldn't have sent me to get rid of that blasted resistance from protecting that town!"

 _"So, you have tried to escape from me again, General Lucario?"_

Both Pokémon froze upon hearing that voice. It was Master Core. Although they couldn't see it, it was there.

 _"You know you cannot escape this fortress. Very clever tactic of running silently through the forest, I must say. Now come."_ Master Core ordered the two to return to the fortress and then it warned Lucario, _"General Lucario, if you try to escape from me again, you will face_ very severe _punishment. Understood?"_

Lucario only growled in response. He was very lucky to have not gotten punished for trying to escape this time, and now he had to go back and comply to master's orders. He will get out of here. He will.


End file.
